When you love something in life
by narutoman93
Summary: Aang has to ask Katara to marry him before he goes to war.... but what will she say?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.... for now....

Reviews are appreciated!

When you love something in life, you let it go…

Chapter 1: goodbyes

Aang woke up with a strong goal in mind. Today he was planning on asking Katara to marry him. He spent weeks on the betrothal necklace. He got up out of his watertribe house and tightened his grip on the betrothal necklace He walked to Katara's house. He had to ask today or he would have to wait another three years. Fire lord Zuko had told him that he would have to help him defeat a rebel army. After the war he would have to help rebuild the people to join Zuko. This would be a long and hard progress. Knowing that he had Katara to wait for would make it all better. He came up to her house. He walked inside and didn't see her. He found her in her bed asleep. He silently woke her up. "Hey…." Katara woke up and hugged Aang. Aang walked outside as she got dressed. She came outside and walked towards him. "Why did you wake me up so early?" "Katara, ever since our kiss at Ba Sing Se we have been dating. That was five years ago…." He took out the betrothal necklace. "I want to take it further….Katara, will you marry me?" Katara had a sad look on her face. "Aang, I wish I could, but Aang, what if you don't come back? What if one day when I truly need you, you need to leave? I just can't…." Katara had tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry" She ran back inside her house. Aang looked down as tears fell off his face. He walked to where he knew Zuko would pick him up for the war. He threw the betrothal necklace behind him. He knew that if it wasn't going to Katara, he would never need it. She was everything to him, and no one could ever take her place. He saw the ship that Zuko would be picking him up with. "C'mon Aang!!" Aang shot himself onto the ship with air. "Let's go..." Zuko could here the sorrow in his voice and instantly knew what happened. "Aang…" Aang walked away as Zuko put a hand out to console him. Zuko withdrew his hand and watched as they left the dock. He turned around and went to his room. Back on the island Katara was in her kitchen still crying. She loved Aang so much, but she couldn't stand to lose him. Then she thought. 'What difference would it make, if he dies I would still miss him, and he would never leave me….never…..' She ran outside to try and tell Aang but when she saw the ship she stopped. It had been too late. She noticed the necklace and ran to it. She picked it up and held it to her heart. "Be safe….Avatar Aang…." She walked back inside. In the ship Aang was looking at a picture of Katara. "Be safe and always remember me…. Master Katara……I love you……" He put the picture down and fell asleep. He would need it for the long bloody years ahead.


	2. author's note

Ak!!!

Writer's block can't think of anything!!!!

Should have new chapter by Saturday though…….I hope……


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar….duh

Sorry for the lateness!!! My block was annoying but it is over with=)

Bombardment!

Aang was asleep dreaming about a life where he and Katara were married and everything was peaceful. He, Katara, and a few children were out at the northern air temple with Teo flying. They were laughing and having a great time. Then Teo screamed, but it wasn't his voice…..again, but another voice. Aang awoke as the ship shook and another scream. Aang darted up and ran outside. Dozens of ships surrounded them. Zuko ran up to Aang. "Aang help they just came and open fired!!!" Aang looked at the water for a few seconds then his eyes glowed. He raised his arms and a wall of water surrounded the ship. He pushed his arms to the side and the wall rushed towards the ships. It slowly crashed down and screams from the ships were loud. The soldiers under Zuko's command were cheering loudly then suddenly they stopped. Aang was back to normal. "What?" The wave was gone and Aang noticed one last ship. It was different from the others. It was huge, and it was barely harmed. The ship drew closer and Aang had an idea. When it was close enough he made the water rise to make ice bridges.

Zuko's soldiers ran to the other ship followed by Aang and Zuko. "Aang, get to the top of the ship and kill the captain." Zuko ran with his men and went for the enemy soldiers at the other end of the ship. Aang rushed to some stairs and started his run. He ran as fast as he could to the top. He stopped, and looked up. He noticed he could simply jump up. He shot air down then he jumped up to the very top and landed. "I can't believe I started walking." He brought his arm up and punched down. A ball of fire shot out and the roof had a hole in it. He jumped down. "Where is…." He started to think, "It's a trap!" he looked down and a great blast of fire came at Zuko's men from a hallway. Aang heard footsteps from behind. "Hey you!" Aang turned and a rebel with a hammer ran to him. Aang surprisingly chuckled and dodged the rebel. He grabbed the hammer and whacked the man with the handle. He looked down and made sure the man was alive. He was, so Aang destroyed the window and jumped down to the men. He had his back to his men on landing so he turned back. They were for the most part okay. Aang looked back at the rebels and shot a gust of wind that blew them away. The captain was all that was left. The captain shot a fireball but Aang shot a bigger and stronger fireball that easily diminished the other. To Aang's surprise it diminished too. Aang simply shot a line of fire that hit the captain in the chest. It was a fatal hit but not killer. Aang always made sure of that. The firenation soldiers and their leaders left the ship and set off again.

Later that day Aang walked up to Zuko. "Do you have any messenger hawks?" Zuko nodded and pointed to a room. Aang had a letter in hand that he put in the messenger hawk's tube. "Master Katara, southern water tribe" The hawk flew off and Aang smiled.

Anyone happy I finally finished this say yay! And now wait for the end of thanksgiving break for chapter 3. Happy thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I made another chapter! Wanna see it???? You asked for it!!

Touchdown

It was early in the morning and Aang was looking for Zuko. He finally found Zuko outside. "Zuko! There you are!" Zuko turned to see Aang. "Hey." Zuko turned to look up at the sky. Aang thought he must have been thinking. "Whatcha thinking?" Zuko turned again. "I'm thinking about Mai….." Aang slowly nodded. "You guys are married right?" Aang knew the answer but he didn't want the conversation to go dead. Aang was in need of company wince normally he would always be hanging out with Katara. "Yeah, and one kid…." Aang started to notice that Zuko was in the mood to think, not talk. Aang walked away.

Aang walked to his quarters and went back to bed. Hours passed and the crew noticed the Avatar was sleeping. "Should we wake him?" one said to another. "No, after yesterday I think he needs rest." They were right. Yesterday Aang was helping defend the ship as a pirate ship came. It wasn't that the pirates were strong. They were just large in numbers. The two men kept speaking. "That may be, but the ship is about to land and harbor is infested with rebels." The second crew member thought to himself. "You may be right but he's no help asleep." The crew members chuckled and went back outside.

Another hour passed and the ship was only minutes away from landing. The crew, minus Aang, was all at the ready for attacking. Zuko was in front of them. "Remember to stay in your ranks in the battle and survivors, be ready to take the town that this harbor is nearest to." Minutes passed and the ship slowly came to a stop. It was time! The soldiers roared and ran off the ship and onto the harbor. The rebels, although ready, didn't have cover or as many men. The soldiers let out a fury of flames. The rebels made fire shields and shot back. Zuko was showing amazing examples of fire power. Sadly for the rebels they were part of the examples. The battle for control of the harbor raged on for a few minutes until the rebels fled to the village behind the harbor. The soldiers roared once more as they followed the rebels.

Aang finally awoke and got outside. He looked at the harbor in bewilderment. "They had the battle and they didn't tell me?" He thought more and walked onto the harbor. "Oh well at least I didn't have to take any lives." He walked across the harbor and noticed a firenation soldier on the ground. He was alive but his leg was very injured. "Are you okay?" The soldier looked up from his leg. "Damn it they burnt my leg, I can't walk!" Aang walked up to the man and grabbed him. "c'mon" He picked him up and brought him on the ship. He got him to the infirmary on the ship. "Don't worry he'll be okay." said a doctor. Aang smiled and went to the town behind the harbor.

He finally got to the town and it was burning up. He tried to search for the soldiers. He finally found them but it seemed that the job was over. "Look the sleepy avatar decided to join us!" yelled Zuko. The soldiers laughed while Aang used a fake laugh. "Zuko, is the town ours?" Zuko nodded and pointed to the captain of the rebels stationed at the town. "He noticed he was going to lose so he surrendered." Aang smiled and chuckled. "As long as I didn't have to kill anyone." The soldiers laughed as one soldier cried "It's a war! You can't expect not to kill!" Aang chuckled "I can hope." The hours after that were checking for harmed soldiers after their first successful battle.

Katara woke up in the southern watertribe and yawned. She got dressed and looked out a window. She sighed as she noticed the spot where Aang and her told Sokka they were dating. Her, Aang, Sokka, and Suki all had went to the southern watertribe after their vacation to Ba Sing Se. She walked to her kitchen and made breakfast. While eating she thought about a few days ago in which she had told Aang no. She started to cry while thinking about it. She loved Aang so much and she hated ever saying no. Now she had to wait three years to change that no to a yes. She just hoped he lived. She finished her breakfast and wiped away the tears. She walked outside and got ready for the day ahead of her.

A small child ran up to her. "Master Katara, I just started to notice something, avatar Aang hasn't been helping you teach…." Katara had a tear start to fall out of her eye. "Aang is at war." The tear fell and the child used waterbending to not let it fall. The small child walked away while bending the tear. Katara let a small smile crossed her face as she watched the kid. She started to think of something to do as a hawk flew towards her. "Sokka….." She said as she thought of Hawkie. She opened the letter and it read:

Dear Katara

Aang here, we were attacked today but we had few deaths. We are sailing onward and I can't stop thinking about you. As you obviously know you said no to marriage but I still love you. I always will love you. As long as you know that I will be happy. See you after this war is over. Don't worry I will survive!

Love Aang

Katara held the piece of paper, and with tears in her eyes whispered, "I love you Aang."

Okay that's the chapter.....please don't kill me!!!!!


End file.
